La Voz
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: El astronauta Alfred F. Jones va al espacio por 18 meses. Mientras está allí, él conoce a una voz que le habla a través de su auricular. ¿Debería él dejarse enamorar o La Voz lo decepcionará cuando regrese a la Tierra?


**Título Original:** **The Voice, **por Teenage Mouse.

**Disclaimer:** Este fic **NO** **ES MÍO**, es 100% propiedad de **Teenage Mouse**, quien amablemente me dejó traducirlo. Los agradecimientos a ella. Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, ¿Ven Yaoi explicito? ¿UsUk oficial? ¿No? ¡Entonces es evidente que todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz señores!

**Dedicación:** Esta traducción se la dedico a **MyobiXHitachiin**, ¡Espero que te guste! Con esto ya tienes otro fic en inglés que puedes leer en español.

**Link al fic original:** s/7635372 /1/ The- Voice

**.**

**.**

**.**

***La Voz***

**~o~**

**Traducción **

**~o~**

**.**

Había una cantidad poco común de sentimentalismo en la plataforma de lanzamiento actualmente. Alfred había asumido que las familias se decían adiós los unos a los otros en habitaciones privadas, pero, evidentemente, no era así. Los otros hombres se habían agitado al saber que iban a dejar a sus hijos, y ahora se mostraban a sus mujeres alrededor de la plataforma de lanzamiento. A pesar de que era mucho menos de "mostrar todo" y más de "cantidad excesiva de PDA", para el gusto de Alfred.

Tal vez simplemente no podían soportar estar lejos hasta el último momento, y los altos mandos habían decidido complacerlos. Por lo general eran muy estrictos y técnicos acerca de… bueno, todo. Era extraño para ellos ceder a algo tan humano. Se podría pensar que los aplazaría ser clementes, aún más que de costumbre.

No tenía a nadie para sí mismo. No había nadie allí para verlo partir, estropearse o incluso romperse ante la idea de dejarlo. Tenía algunas personas que eran sus amigos, claro, y a todo el mundo le agradaba porque era un buen tipo. Pero él siempre había estado demasiado ocupado con esto, centrado en hacer realidad su sueño como para tener tiempo de sobra para otra persona. No se sentía muy mal por ello. Podía hacer todas esas cosas más adelante, tenía todo el tiempo. Pero a diferencia de los demás, él sería capaz de decir: "Yo una vez miré por la ventana y vi toda la tierra".

El mayor Alfred F. Jones iba a entrar al espacio. El pensamiento lo animó a levantar la vista por encima de su cohete, y se alegró de no tener familia o amigos arrastrando ese momento hacía abajo. Miró a los otros astronautas, tristes porque tenían que irse. ¿Cómo podían estar _tristes_ ahora? ¡Este era el mejor momento de sus vidas!

Alfred se quedó solo, en medio de una multitud de familias que abarcaban junto a los ocupados empleados de la NASA, a los que se le había dicho que esperaran aquí con los demás a pesar de que estaba fuera de lugar.

Él se movió incómodo, no le gustaba como ese usualmente grave, controlado, ambiente, confortable y liberador entorno de trabajo se había convertido de repente en una escena cursi de película para la TV…

"**Comandante Jones",** dijo una voz susurrante en su oído.

Literalmente _en_ su oreja, porque ya tenía el auricular puesto.

"**¿Si?"** preguntó, confuso. No estaba seguro de lo que esto podría ser, y el tono de voz no sonaba del todo… profesional.

"**Le echaré mucho de menos" **

Aunque la voz era suave y amable, sintió el tono de broma detrás de él y se echó a reír. **"Gracias",** sonrió, apoyado contra una columna de hierro frío y con la mirada perdida en el espacio (Pronto sería literal, también). **"Pero no estés triste, voy a estar de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta. Y cuando te sientas solo, basta con ver el cielo, y recordar que un héroe está ahí arriba velando por ti".**

Hubo una risita en el otro extremo. **"Muy bien, eso es suficiente. Parecías un poco incómodo, así que pensé que podía levantarte el ánimo, pero ahora veo que solo estabas molesto por no poder dar un cursi discurso de despedida. Estabas celoso de los demás".**

"**¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, dude! Mira a estos chicos ¡Todos _tristes_! ¡Porque van a ir al maldito espacio! ¿No era esto lo que _querían_? ¡Si van a estar tristes por irse, pues, no vayan o no tengan esposas e hijos!".**

"**Jones",** dijo la voz, sonando a reproche. **"Ellos no pueden ser todo prodigio y llegar hasta aquí tan jóvenes como **_**algunos**_** de nosotros".** Alfred sonrió, nunca se es demasiado modesto para que la gente te alabe. **"¿Se supone que vas a permanecer solo toda tu vida por el bien de tu trabajo?".**

"**Creo que no",** suspiró Alfred, sintiéndose un poco petulante en la charla. **"Es solo que esto me agobia, ¿Por qué no podemos irnos ya?".**

"**No te preocupes, amor, se irán muy pronto. ¿Quieres apostar a que tú estarás feliz de volver a casa otra vez?".**

"**¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Me quedaría allí para siempre si me dejaran!".**

"**Oh, pero no puedes privar a la tierra de un héroe como tú. El mundo sería un lugar pobre sin ti". **

"**Muy bien, ¿Quién eres?".** Alfred sonrió, mirando alrededor de la plataforma. Por supuesto, era poco probable que sea alguien de aquí, probablemente era alguien de la sala de control que lo veía por una de las cámaras.

"**Yo no conozco a ningún chico británico",** continuó Alfred, mirando a su alrededor a las muchas cámaras en la zona, como si una de ellas se convirtiera en una TV y revelara a la persona que lo miraba desde el otro lado. **"Tú eres británico ¿verdad?, ese acento…"**

"**No te preocupes",** dijo la voz, con el aire de un padre reprochándole a su problemático hijo. **"Digamos que te conozco, pero tú no me conoces a mí. Pero de nuevo, ¿Quién no sabe de ti, Jones?",** la voz añadió, y Alfred estaba seguro que esta vez la voz casi le ronroneó a él. ¿Esta persona realmente estaba coqueteando con él cuando estaba a punto de salir a una misión por dieciocho meses? Seguramente estaba bromeando, ¿verdad? pero si era así, ¿Porqué ello hacia que el pecho de Alfred se sintiera un poco más ligero?

"**¿Llegaré a saber quién eres tú cuando vuelva?".**

"**¿Hmm?",** la voz zumbaba en broma, obviamente sintiendo un pequeño triunfo por tener a Alfred sugiriendo que podría esperar a volver. Alfred decidió no hacer comentarios ni negar nada. **"Tal vez. Si tú has sido un muy, **_**muy **_**buen chico mientras estás lejos".** Esa voz definitivamente tenía la definición de sensualidad, y Alfred no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que significaba sensual. Él solo sabía que era exactamente así.

"**Dude, ¿En serio?".** Alfred se rió.

Una vez más, se compadecía de los astronautas que lo rodeaban. Ellos tenían a sus familias para preocuparse, pero lo que él tenía –la libertad y el coqueteo casual, ridículo- era mucho mejor.

* * *

Alfred y su equipo estaban a seis meses en su misión, y él y la voz habían hablado todo el tiempo.

No en los momentos de vigilia, por supuesto, pero cuando Alfred estaba solo, cuando él no estaba muy ocupado, entonces la voz aparecía y conversaban. Acerca de cosas sin sentido, triviales, no obstante la voz tenía una personalidad cautivadora detrás de ello –interesante, apasionada, inteligente y atractiva como el infierno, si es que las insinuaciones y los susurros seductores medio en broma fueran remotamente cercanas a lo que iban. El acento probablemente ayudaba un poco, pero sin duda a estas alturas Alfred sabía que no era solo la forma en que la voz sacaba las "aaah" o la manera en que decía "indecente" (que era alarmantemente frecuente, como si la voz supiera cuanto le gustaba a Alfred escuchar esa palabra en particular).

Una vez más, Alfred se sintió más afortunado que los otros astronautas que había. Sus familias les enviaban mensajes, claro, ¿pero podían hablar con ellas casi todos los días como Alfred lo hacía con la voz?

El día de hoy, ellos estaban hablando sobre el futuro.

"**Siempre quise hacer un viaje épico por los Estados. Realmente **_**ver**_** todo, ¿sabes?"** Alfred le estaba diciendo que si él jugaba con una pieza de maquinaria, estaba seguro que podría mejorar, pero había recibido instrucciones de dejar las cosas como estaban**. "Yo amo a mi país de mierda, y quiero conocer cada centímetro de el".**

"**Hmm".** La voz respondió. **"Suena horrible… si tú me lo preguntas".**

"**Bueno, no te lo _pregunté_, te lo _dije_ a ti. Pero bueno, si vas a ser racista contra el país en el que _vives _y que tuvo la amabilidad de _emplearte_, entonces no estás invitado".**

Hubo una pausa, y aunque Alfred se concentró en su trabajo, su apego emocional por la voz le hizo dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. **"Dude?"** (Él no sabía el nombre de esta persona, se negó a decirle, por lo que tuvo que llamarlo ´Dude´. Casi había sido suficiente como para conseguir que la voz admitiera su verdadero nombre). **"Realmente no creo que seas un ´racista´. A pesar de que suenas así cuando hablas de mi país".**

"**Ah? N-No…".** La voz murmuró, y Alfred dejó su trabajo por completo. **"Yo estaba… um, nada".**

"**Yo quería decir que tú puedes venir conmigo, ya sabes",** dijo Alfred, de pie y haciendo su camino hacia una pequeña ventana. Se asomó y con la vista trató de manera decidida a aprendérselo de memoria: una pequeña bola azul brillando suavemente, de modo que parecía tan frágil, rodeado de la eterna y profunda oscuridad.

"**Quiero que lo hagas",** añadió, a la voz cada vez más suave por el momento. Era agradable tener a alguien para decirle estas cosas, aunque fuera parcialmente, por diversión. No sabía cómo se sentía realmente por esta persona, y estaba seguro que para la voz no significaba todas las cosas que dijo, tampoco. Era un juego, pero peligroso. Uno difícil. Alfred bien podría perderse en ello, estaba seguro. O atrapar a la voz y que le dañe, a sabiendas. Él sentía que ya estaba sucediendo, y se estaba preocupando al darse cuenta de que no estaba haciendo nada para detenerlo.

"**Tú realmente no quieres decir eso**_"_, dijo la voz, sonando más perdido e inseguro de sí mismo de lo que Alfred había oído nunca, a pesar de que se trataba de una conversación bastante tranquila para ellos hoy. **"En realidad no me conoces. No tienes que hablarme después… podemos charlar solo ahora".**

"**Bueno, no voy a abandonarte cuando regrese",** dijo el astronauta joven, aunque algo le gritaba en la cabeza que estaba siendo estúpido. La voz le estaba dando una salida, admitiendo que era solo un juego, y Alfred no tenía que seguir adelante. ¿Por qué empeorar las cosas ahora, ofreciendo todo esto? Se estaba entregando en el juego, ¿Eso era lo que quería?

En cualquier caso, se encontró con que no podía dejar de hablar –para bien o para mal, tendría que esperar y verlo-. **"No nos hemos conocido, y no sé quién eres. Antes de esto, eras solo uno de los chicos que trabajaba en la NASA y por el cual nunca había pensado. Pero me ha gustado hablar contigo aquí, ¿por qué no me gustaría hablar contigo allá?".**

"**Porqué _aquí _tú no puedes optar por hablar con alguien más".**

Alfred frunció el ceño. Esta autoestima baja no era para la voz. Sonaba ridículo en él.

"**Amigo, no sabes de lo que estás hablando. Honestamente, suenas como un idiota en este momento".** Alfred sabía que la voz podía manejar un poco de amor resistente, por lo que él no tenía porque censurarse. **"Este no eres tú. Yo no te conozco en persona, pero se como realmente eres, y esto no lo es. Quiero a mi amigo de vuelta. Tira a la mierda lo de los micrófonos ocultos, tú solamente tienes que pasar sobre ellos".**

Una larga pausa. **"Yo puedo hacer eso… tú no lo haces fácil, sin embargo".**

"**¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho?".**

"**Urgh",** se quejó la voz, y la conversación derivó nuevamente a lo más familiar, pero no menos turbulento, campo de película.

* * *

"**¿Estás seguro de que nadie nos puede oír?**

"**Le he dicho mil veces Comandante, apago la grabación cada vez que hablamos. ¡No quiero todas nuestras conversaciones anotadas más que usted!".**

"**_Dude_, eso es tan poco profesional y peligroso. Suena como si realmente no deberías estar trabajando para la NASA. Sin ánimo de ofender".**

"**No hay problema".**

"**Hey!",** una súbita comprensión golpeó a Alfred. Hizo una pausa mientras la procesaba en su mente, y la voz lo interrumpió con un impaciente: **"¿Qué?".**

"**¿Siempre quisiste hablar conmigo? Quiero decir, ¿Todo el tiempo que estuve ahí abajo? ¿Estabas solamente demasiado nervioso como para hacer un movimiento por lo que esperaste hasta que tuviera mi oído todo para ti, y yo no podría averiguar quién eras tú?"**

Hubo una pausa larga, muy reveladora.

"_**Dude**_**, eso es…";** las implicaciones de repente golpearon a Alfred, por segunda vez, con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía como una bofetada en la cara.

Él había estado coqueteando todo este tiempo con alguien que realmente quería conocerlo a él. Había estado tratándolo como un juego, y la voz le permitió creer que lo era, pero en realidad significa mucho más para la voz que eso. Alfred podría realmente, realmente hacerle daño…

"**_Dude_, yo… yo quiero conocerte".**

Hubo un suspiro en su oído, y un gemido que fue rápidamente cortado y apagado. Como si la voz hubiera comenzado a hacer el sonido y luego pusiera su mano sobre su boca, o se arrancara el auricular completamente.

"**Lo digo en serio. Quiero decir, no me va a convencer de la necesidad de volver, pero… me da algo que esperar con impaciencia. Algo que me haga sentir mejor después de tener que volver a… a todo. Va a ser difícil después de esto…"**

Una de esas largas pausas raras. Ellos no hablaban de estas cosas muy a menudo.

"**Voy a estar aquí". **

"**¿Puedes estar allí esperando por mí? Ahí. Mirando por mí".**

"**Estaré aquí mismo".**

Alfred río por lo bajo, y casi podía oír el choque en el silencio en su oído.

"**Alfred F. Jones, ¿Qué est-…?".**

"**¡Dude, lo siento! Solo… ¡Interferencia!"**

"**¡Tú, _wanker_ Jones!".**

* * *

Hoy en día, Alfred no se sentía tan superior a su equipo. Y hoy en día, se sentía como si realmente contara.

Ellos sabían lo que les esperaba. Para el resto de sus vidas. Estaban a punto de caminar por ahí, reunirse con sus familias –la gente que los amaba, y que amaban a cambio–, remontándose a una casa que habían construido, con un futuro lleno de promesas y buenos recuerdos próximamente a ocurrir.

Alfred estaba a punto de salir por ahí y no sabía qué hacer con el resto de su vida. De vuelta a su solitario apartamento, donde sólo se sentiría aún más solo ahora: porque no era el lugar que dejaba atrás, era el lugar al que tenía que regresar y permanecer dentro. Claro que seguiría trabajando para la NASA, y su carrera sin duda sería satisfactoria, pero… las cosas que siempre había soñado ya estaban hechas, ¡Que vida tan larga tenía por delante! De repente se dio cuenta.

Y de vuelta a… bueno, no "volver a", porque no lo había tenido antes, pero volver a La Voz.

Ahora él tendría que decidir si lo quería o no. Él todavía no sabía cual quería, y el pensamiento lo aterrorizaba y asqueaba. Iba a tener que tomar la decisión _en el acto_, como si no le importara en absoluto –y sin embargo está decisión podría romper o no a la voz que tanto le importaba–.

¿Arriesgarse a algo que en realidad no sabía si podría querer, solo para hacer feliz a la persona? ¿O comportarse como un total idiota y retroceder todo lo que había estado diciendo durante el año pasado como si hubiese sido otra cosa?

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, como un grupo de niños corriendo hacia él, sus compañeros yendo hacia adelante, y de repente había familias que se abrazaban entre sí, todo nuevamente. Solo que esta vez estaban felices y él estaba… bueno, sintiéndose incómodo otra vez.

Oh. Eso significa que estaban de vuelta. Eso quería decir que este era el lugar donde sus seres queridos estarían esperando. Eso significaba que la voz estaría…

Alfred miró hacia arriba cuando la realización por fin le cayó encima.

Y vio a un hombre parado por sí mismo, justo en frente de él.

Era como mirar a la voz. Técnicamente, estaba mirando al dueño de la voz, para Alfred era como si la voz hubiera tomado de pronto una forma física, y así era exactamente como se vería, se dijo.

Pequeño y fino: porque la voz era divertida. Cabello suave, rubio, pero lanudo: debido a sus constantes intentos fallidos por controlar su temperamento y actuar como un caballero. En contraste con las cejas gruesas y oscuras: actitud orgullosa y voluntaria. Ojos verdes, muy verdes: él había sido siempre fascinante. Una cara bonita: la voz era tan, tan bonito. Por dentro y por fuera, a través de todos sus sentidos, así era la voz.

Alfred tenía ganas de reír, el aspecto del hombre era perfecto.

La voz parecía incómodo, como si todo el coqueteo, saludos y charlas dulces, de repente se volvieran a él y lo golpearan con toda su fuerza. A Alfred le pareció increíblemente entrañable.

Aún con toda la fuerza y obstinación de la voz, él era realmente un tipo muy vulnerable. Por supuesto, Alfred ya lo sabía. Sabía todo acerca de este hombre.

Y lo amaba.

_Por supuesto_, se rió internamente, para sí mismo. Era tan obvio ahora cuando él estaba parado justo ahí. Ahora que la voz era algo que podía tocar y mantener sabía que no quería dejarlo ir.

Él había estado preocupado por nada. Coqueteando con la voz y haciendo promesas vacías, por si acaso, llegara de nuevo a la tierra y La Voz resultara ser alguien que no le gustaba mucho y Alfred tuviera que rechazarlo.

Pero ese era el punto, no era así. Alfred _conocía_ La Voz. Él _amaba_ La Voz. Al estar separados el uno del otro, había pensado que no conocía a la persona real detrás de él –que podría ser cualquier persona– por lo que le preocupaba que fuera a estar decepcionado… pero estuvo tan mal. La Voz no era diferente a la persona: eran uno y el mismo. Y a Alfred le encantaba la Voz. Así que ya amaba a la persona.

El astronauta sonrió para sí, dándose cuenta una vez más, que tenía todavía más suerte que todos los demás alrededor. Él había llegado a conocer a la persona que amaba incluso antes de reunirse con ella. Que fácil que hacía las cosas, ¡Qué emocionante!

Alfred se dirigió hacia el hombre más bajo, hasta que estuvieron realmente cerca. No era natural, a menos que Alfred planeara hacer algo que los niños a su alrededor no necesitaran ver.

"**Dime tu nombre".**

"**A-Arthur, Arthur Kirkland, he estado trabajando aquí desde hace tres años, te conocí el día que empecé y…"**

"**Arthur",** exhaló Alfred, levantando la mano y poco a poco, de forma experimental, tocaba el antebrazo del otro para aquietar su nerviosismo, al tiempo que Arthur jugueteaba con sus manos para evitar el contacto visual.

Arthur dio un salto y levantó su mirada hacía él con sus grandes y verdes ojos, y sus cejas grandes y elevadas.

_Oh, sí_, sonrió Alfred, pasando la mano por el cuello de Arthur, acariciando con sus dedos de la mejilla hasta su mentón, hasta que fue ahuecando la cabeza del hombre y llegara a sus suaves cabellos claros. Si la voz, esa voz que le hacía sentir tan bien, que le gustaba, que se preocupaba por él, que lo animó y le hizo reír, pensar y esforzarse más, resolver las cosas, si esa voz era una persona real, entonces Alfred lo quería a él. Siempre.

"**Llévame a casa contigo". **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Luni:**

¡Pude subir traducción! *-* -se pone a llorar de felicidad-. Estuve luchando con mi internet y la página todo el fin de semana, y cargaba, cargaba… y nunca me abría ToT, pero ahora lo logré y aprovecharé para subir lo demás. Lo bueno es que tengo dos días libres esta semana, por finales especiales, así que tendré más tiempo para seguir escribiendo y publicando.

Espero que les haya gustado, me dio un dolor de cabeza esta cosa :P, y de igual forma estoy feliz. ¡Espero que te haya gustado, Myo! A mí me encanta Alfred como astronauta, no tanto como Rey (que esa es mi otra traducción xP) pero es lindo *-*

¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Cuídense! Bye, Bye!


End file.
